


A Slippy Situation

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not to mention school sucked my energy, Special shoutout to my friend DrChampion on Wattpad, You still rock girl!, awkwardness ensues, ughhhhhh, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: Inspired by this OTP Prompt http://twinkle-twinkle-zombie-star.tumblr.com/post/155217889546/imagine-your-otp?is_related_post=1





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this OTP Prompt http://twinkle-twinkle-zombie-star.tumblr.com/post/155217889546/imagine-your-otp?is_related_post=1

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, a bald man who goes by the name Will Champion, was walking back to his flat after buying some groceries, when suddenly, he saw something awfully familiar laying on the pavement catching his eye. 'Hmm? What's that I see on the ground?' He asked himself. He turned his head and looked down. It was a pick! A yellow guitar pick in fact. He picked it up and flipped it around. It had the initials "GB" written on the back. It could mean one thing, that pick belonged to Will's roommate, Guy Berryman. 'Wait, it's Guy's pick! Hmph, it must of fell off his pocket. I'm gonna give it back to him.' He decided. So he put the pick in his jeans' back pocket and headed to the door. 

He turned the door knob, and suprisingly, it was unlocked. He opened the door, and went into the flat. He put the groceries on the kitchen counter, and started to call his roommate's name. 'Guy! Guy! Where are you? I've found your pick! Guy!' He kept on calling, but there was no reply. 'Where is that guy?' He thought to himself. Will kept on calling his Scottish roomie while going into different rooms, but to no avail sadly. He kept on calling and calling, until he heard a singing voice coming from the bathroom.

He put an ear to the door and heard a voice in there. He recognized that voice very well. 'It was Guy's voice!' Will thought to himself. He slowly turned the doorknob and crept into the bathroom where his friend was bathing. He saw a figure with a soapy head of hair humming Johannes Brahms' Hungarian Dance no. 5 while rinsing it off with some cold water running of a shower head. Will slowly snuck behind the laundry basket as he looked at his buddy's naked body. Guy was busy grabbing some soap and rubbing it all over his wet body. 

He turned his head around then out of the blue, he saw Will's head sticking out from the pile of dirty clothes that were laying on the cold tile floor. Will too, did see Guy's face when he saw him. They both started blushing with shocked faces and shouting at each other. The bald man tried to quickly scramble his way out of the bathroom door, but it was no use. The brunette quickly covered his private area with the shower curtain hanging near him. 'WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN THE BATHROOM WHEN I WAS SHOWERING? You scared the living daylights out of me!' Guy shouted at the man sitting on the floor next to him. 'I-I just wanted to tell you that I found your pick lying outside on the pavement.' The bald man stuttered at his friend. 'Couldn't you just wait for me outside once I'm done with my shower?' 'Sorry.... I just wanted to know' '*sighs* Well, I forgive you. But just wait for me next time alright?' 'OK!' He answered with a smile. 'Now would you please get out of the bathroom immediately? I wanna finish my shower y'know?' He asked sternly, but politely. 'Ah, alright then!' He went out of the bathroom and headed to the dining room, where he waited for his friend patiently so he can give his guitar pick back.


End file.
